pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gladion (anime)
Gladion is a character appearing in the Sun & Moon series, who is Lillie's brother and Ash's main rival in the Alola region. Appearance Gladion is a pale young boy with yellow hair and green eyes. His hair appears to be cut into squares and is styled for his bangs to perpetually obscure one of his eyes. He wears a grey hooded shirt with a red decoration on it, some black slashed sleeves, slashed black pants and red shoes with grey soles and black laces. He also has a red rectangular bag around his waist. In addition, he also wears a red-brown Z-Ring on his left wrist. Personality Gladion is a serious and calm trainer, who is looking for himself worthy opponents in Pokémon battles. In the rest, he is a "lone wolf" who avoids meeting with his sister. Despite this, he is noted by others how he still has a kind behavior shown when he told his sister to take care of her Pokémon. While Gladion does not visit his sister often, he swore to protect her, after her encounter with the Ultra Beast. Biography Gladion, as a young boy, watched as his sister, Lillie, was attacked by an Ultra Beast. Lillie was terrified, while Gladion was not brave enough to defend her. Suddenly, a Silvally arrived, which defeated the Ultra Beast. While Lillie lost memory of the encounter and became scared of Pokémon, Gladion took the Silvally as his own Pokémon, and swore to protect his sister.SM047 One day, Gladion found an injured Eevee and brought it to Hobbes. Gladion was very concerned about Eevee, though Hobbes promised it would recover if they took it to the Pokémon Center.SM027: A Glaring Rivalry! Gladion was also motivated to go on a journey to find more about himself, as well as to train alone. Thus, he left Lillie and the mansion. Season 20: Sun & Moon Lillie kept a picture of her family in her room as Gladion was living elsewhere.SM008: Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge! Gladion was walking with Umbreon through the streets when he was ambushed by three Team Skull grunts. Gladion ignored them and continued walking, but the grunts demanded him to hand over his Umbreon. Gladion eyed them, as the grunts sent their Pokémon to attack. Instead, Gladion sent Lycanroc, who used Stone Edge to defeat all three of Team Skull's Pokémon. Gladion continued on and was seen by Team Rocket. He later challenged a sailor, and had his Lycanroc defeat the sailor's Blastoise, impressing the crowd. Ash observed the battle and was told by Rotom that Gladion was the famous trainer of the island. Ash went to Gladion and introduced himself, wanting to challenge him. Gladion ignored him but was called by Lillie, who addressed Gladion as her brother. Gladion was surprised, and when Lillie showed she could touch her Pokémon, Snowy, Gladion simply told how that was great and she should keep it up and refused to visit the mansion. He also saw Ash had a Z-Ring and was told by Ash that he got it from Tapu Koko. Seeing how Ash was important, Gladion decided to at least think of the challenge, then left. During the morning, Gladion sent Umbreon to deliver a letter to Ash to accept the challenge. Ash soon came, as Gladion told he wanted to battle him because of his ties with Tapu Koko. As the two had their Rockruff and Lycanroc battle, Team Rocket came and snatched Lycanroc and Pikachu. Ash's Rockruff managed to Bite the net and free Pikachu and Lycanroc. Gladion decided to finish this, as he used the Z-Ring to have his Lycanroc use Continental Crush, blasting Team Rocket away. Since Ash wanted to use the Rock-type Z-Move, Gladion advised him to challenge the Kahuna of Akala Island. Just as they were about to continue the battle, Lillie came and cheered for her brother. Since Ash had to go to school, Gladion told they should postpone the battle. He shook hands with Ash and left. As Ash faced Olivia, who had her Lycanroc use Continental Crush, Ash remembered Gladion and his Lycanroc, the former having the latter use the same Z-Move.SM036: Trials and Determinations! Gladion's Lycanroc heard Rockruff's howling on Akala Island. Gladion had Lycanroc to go investigate and be back by nighttime. Gladion went to a cave and sent his Type: Null out inside it. However, due to the strain of its helmet, it acted restlessly. Gladion ran over to Type: Null to comfort it and told it that everything would be fine. He exclaimed it would be a problem if someone saw it outside.SM037: Rising from the Ruins! After Season 20 Sometime later, Type: Null acted restless again as it sensed the birth of a young Cosmog named Nebby. Gladion reminded Type: Null it would be a problem if someone saw it outside the cave. Gladion managed to calm it down, but it sensed the coming of the Ultra Beast.SM044 Pokémon On hand Befriended Achievements Alola Island Challenge Akala Island Grand Trial (Rockium Z) Gallery Gladion anime.png Gladion with Umbreon, Lycanroc and Type Null.png|Gladion with his Umbreon, Lycanroc, and Type: Null See also Gladion (Adventures) References Category:Male characters Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Ash's rivals